tracy_beaker_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Fox
Sapphire ''''Seff' Fox '''is 17 years old (16 when left) and is the oldest of the DG kids. Played by actress, Saffon Coomber, she first appeared on 8 January 2010 and will not appear in the spin-off, ''The Dumping Ground ''meaning she departed on 23 March 2012. Sapphire is tall and is mixed race. She has long curly hair and often wears large earrings, and her character is a guide and an older sister to most of the children, notably Harry Jones. In Series 1, Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) finds stolen video games in Sapphire's room and soon discovers they don't belong to her. Tracy then discovers that Sapphire's boyfriend Ferris has been stealing the goods and giving them to Sapphire to hide in her room, after Ferris tells Tracy what happened, Ferris decides to take back what he stole, they both goback to the Dumping Ground. Tracy calls the police to discuss her newspaper columns, Ferris gets the wrong idea when the police officer arrives at the Dumping Ground and Ferris tells the police officer that Sapphire stole the games. As soon as they are about to arrest Sapphire Ferris finally admits to stealing the games and is arrested by the police. Sapphire laughs off claims that Carmen Howle (Amy-Leigh Hickman seen a werewolf but later learns that the "werewolf" is none other than Sapphire's brother Riff who has run away from home to see her. Carmen then spots Riff for a brief second and asks who it is but Sapphire tells her that it is a ghost that lives in the Dumping Ground so Carmen decdies to lock herself in her room until everyone believes her stories are ture. Riff decides to follow his heart and find his father, Sapphire tries to make him stay but ends up agreeing to go with him, but when Tracy spots them at the bus stop, Sapphire realizes that the Dumping Ground isn't all that bad. Riff decides to go back home but before he does he gives Sapphire his new phone and tells her to ring him at any time, and they hug each other. In series 2, Sapphire and Carmen are sent to Burneywood temporarily. Sapphire teaches Carmen to stand up for herself and she is proud of her. In episode 6, Sapphire learns that the new girl, Elektra (Jessica Revel), cut one of the legs of Harry Jones' (Philip Graham Scott) stuffed giraffe, Jeff. She runs after her and they fight, having to be restranied by Tracy and Mike Milligan (Connor Byrne). In the first episode of Series 3 we learn that Sapphire moved out and got a flat when she was 16 however still visits the DG and keeps in touch with Harry. Harry & Jeff do not like that and moves her stuff to the attic where the fire was, her stuff was burn in the fire stated by Denis Stockle (James Gaddas). She later temporarily moves back into the DG after her flat got flooded but is made to share with Elektra. Sapphire now lives too far away from The Dumping Ground. Proof: In Episode 1 of The Dumping Ground, when Faith is just about to go for a run, Harry asks if he could to Sapphire's and Faith tells him that Sapphire lives too far away. Central Episode: Secrets - The Werewolf - Granddad - Eggs - Reward - Goodbye Tracy Beaker Category:Characters